Most deodorizers are nothing more than stationary units provided with a scented deodorant carried by the natural convection currents within a room. However, with these stationary type units, one is generally only able to notice the effects within several feet of the unit. In most cases, the convection currents are not strong enough to carry the deodorizing effects any significant distance from the unit.
In some instances, people will actually use fans positioned beside the stationary units to get a better movement of air past the deodorizer.
Device which has been specifically designed to combat bacteria in the air are electronic air exchangers or ionizers. However, these devices are expensive and are not capable of providing a deodorizing effect to the surrounding air.